Dreamfall Surviving
by April-Ryan
Summary: Ok, it's my first written fanfic ever : There is now 5Chapters, and I'm considering writing continue for it... like follow-on story, but we'll see then. Enjoy.... PS. Sorry the text isn't clear, I'll try to fix that later...
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: _The Undreaming is unchained**

-...and so, here I am, don't know am I dead or alive... I ... simply am...  
-Yes! Answered Vagabond. - Now you've done all I asked you for, thank you for that, he said and turned to campfire.  
Zoë closed her eyes, like waiting for a warm breeze – but nothing happened. She had told her whole story patiently form beginning, and now .. it ended. She had not a clue how long she had been talking – but she was sure it was more than a few hours.  
She was trapped somewhere, where was only emptiness, except for deep, dark and endless gaps around, the starry sky above the glittering, numb ground, and the tree, under that stood a strange-looking guy, the Vagabond, trying to keep the only campfire burning. Suddenly she thought about April, who maybe felt the same way when she wasn't able to shift anymore – but she's gone now, "and it's not my business anymore" Zoë whispered quietly and opened her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been there, and how long she would be. But whole this time she felt … so relaxed. She felt actually good, in spite of the most dangerous and longest journey, she had ever done. In spite of people, who she loved so, were gone or alone now. In spite of she was alone between nowhere, where was no future, where was nowhere to escape. In this place were no feelings left. But still… she was OK. Not even tired or hungry. She just … simply was… numb.  
- What we're going to do now, she suddenly asked.  
- What do you mean? Vagabond turned to her.  
- I've told you my whole story, and now, is time to act you told me about, remember? The undreaming is unchained. We must do something, right?  
- Yes, you're right… the undreaming is … unchained… . Vagabond sound so weird. He was insecure about his words, like he had lost something.  
- Are you OK? Zoë asked.  
Vagabond noded approval and turned around to staring at the stars.  
The sky looked as an ordinary sky everywhere – the dark, mystery, infinity place, where is a lot of shining and beautiful stars. Zoë lifted her head to look at the sky too, and when Vagabond said:  
- The countless stars… Every star, has a story to tell. And that star, which suddenly became black… tells the soon coming story. A bad one.  
Zoë was confused. Instead of looking at the stars she started to look at Vagabond. She wondered what he was talking about. He was wise and knew things that he didn't tell. It was a while when she thought she felt something – maybe a cold shivering running down her spine? No, that whole place is numb – no feelings, only thoughts, moves and talking – nothing else.  
- Here, take this, Zoë, he said and gave her the talisman that hung on his neck .  
- I-I don't know why …  
- Take it! He said and gave it in her hand.  
- Thank you, but I still don't understand...  
But Vagabond just quiet her down and said:  
- It's coming. The time's up. The undreaming ... is free. That all depends now on you, Zoë. I wish you good luck, I cannot help you anymore. You're alone now…  
- Stop! Don't go! What's coming and… Zoë tried to shout hopelessly to Vagabond, who just walked away, to the endless gap. He didn't look back, but when Zoë did, she couldn't do anything – not breath, move or think – not even scream. But deep inside herself she was totally confused, torn.  
She saw a black thing – like a hurricane that was coming closer – but it was something more dangerous, more mysterious and black. Is that the undreaming?  
The creepy voices of million dreams were everywhere in Storytime and they were teasing her, but vaguely she realized Vagabond's words:  
- … all depends on you now… the undreaming is unchai-- free ... you're alone now… .  
[Silence  
- Good luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: _The sweet Escape _(…Just a little piece of your Faith)_**

- Take him away.  
- I make you pay for this, Vamon. I swear by the Goddess I will not rest until your beating heart is in my hand.  
- Such unpleasantness.  
- Kill then all. Burn the city down. Leave no prisoners.  
These were the last words that Kian heard. Two Azadi soldiers threatened him to go straight on, to the airship.  
At the same time there was major war going on. Kian had never seen anything like this, even though he was an old soldier too. Actually Azadies were much stronger than rebels, who didn't know anything about coming war, and they simply weren't ready. Rebels tried their best to defend their wives, children, homes, each other and of course themselves, but that was too hard. Azadies were unbeatable.  
Kian remembered how he had to kill some rebels himself. He didn't know, how wrong he was then. "You've been blinded by Faith Kian, you can't see wrong from right. I feel sorry for you." He remembered these words clearly. And these words are burning and hurting his soul a lot, because now he knows, that the rebel leader, April(whom he should has killed), was right. He couldn't ever imagined he would do anything like this. But now it was too late to feel sorry for himself. He had undone his mission, and now he'd be punished, killed, definitely. He just couldn't help it anymore. But he couldn't feel any shame when he remembered words "duty or no duty, do only what you yourself believe to be right, and not what others tell you is right." He suffered still, though.  
The Azadies led Kian to the Airship that was touched down. Before stepping in soldiers talked about something that Kian couldn't hear. There was too loud; everybody shouted something, like pleading, for help and mercy. But there was no way from cruel Azadies to listen. The roads would be soon, maybe in a couple of hours, filled with dead and badly hurt bodies. The only good thing was that Kian wouldn't probably see it with his own eyes.  
- Open the door, one of the Azadies said. – ...while I'm gonna look after this judas- boy, he continued.  
- Immediately, second answered.  
He took a few steps to the airship, and touched the grip. In one second he opened it up, and when he heard poor scream:  
- Now!!!!  
Something sudden happened. The group of rebels attacked the Azadi, who had just opened the door, and half of the group attacked second one. Kian was wordless, he wasn't certain at all if the rebels would kill him too.  
The first one, who was looking after Kian, fought hardly ten seconds before he got killed, and the second one, he fell down soundlessly after the man stabbed him deeply in the stomach.  
Rebels gathered around Kian. There were over ten men in the group, when one of them asked:  
- Who are you? You look like one of them … Azadies, but why he was looking after you like that?  
- I am an Azadi… an old one. I failed my mission, and now I'm arrested and the Azadies were taking me to the airship. Look, I'm all weaponless.  
- I see… but how can we trust you, an ex-Azadi? another man asked.  
- I… don't know. Listen, I came here by my mission, then the others, Azadies, suddenly came too. The commander, a cruel man named Vamon, he gave me choice to kill your leader, a woman named April. But I refused. Kian spoke with such a disgust, especially about Vamon. After a short while he continued:  
- And so on, I failed and now I'm here. Trust me, I have no part in this war. I didn't even know about it! He tried to sound as convincing as he could, and at least, that was truth.  
Rebels looked at each other and whispered about something. It took some time, and Kian's heart beats faster and faster. They may kill him, because why should they trust him? At least he was an Azadi and he may forgive them… but no. After something like that he wouldn't ever forgive Azadies, especially commander Vamon.  
After a short talk one of them took one step towards Kian and said:  
- That may be wrong but… go on. You're free now. You seem to hate the Azadies as much as we do, right? he sounded still bit insecure.  
- Trust me, I do! I won't ever forgive them what they've done!  
- Very well… but remember, if you ever hurt one of us, be sure you'll be dead!  
- I accept. I'm by your side now. Can I have a sword, I'll take a part to that war.  
- We have already problem with weaponry but… Hey, take that Azadi- guys sword, he won't need it for a long time… anymore.  
- Thank you again. I promise I won't let you down! Kian said and took the sword. Now he was ready. Ready to start a fight with Azadies.

- Wh-what is that? asked Zoë with wondering voice.  
- Please don't go… she tried say it to Vagabond, but when she turned around to see the way he walked – he was gone. He couldn't fell down or jump into gap, but… what happened then? He just vanished!  
But there was no time to think about it right now. The strange, black thing got closer and closer… It was so creepy, and Zoë couldn't realize what it was. "May that be the… the undreaming? It's free like Vagabond said… it's time to act... but why he wanted to hear my story? Maybe it helped him to go away, vanish? Like… Faith." Zoë said quietly. But time's running shorter and shorter. There was no time to think about past tense. The creepy .. undreaming .. was already close.  
- What I have to do now? She asked herself and looked at the talisman, that Vagabond gave her. – Maybe… No, that's silly but I have no choice! She said herself. – Now or never…  
Zoë screwed up her eyes form horrifying back undreaming and showed the talisman. She pointed the talisman right in front of the undream. But nothing happened.  
She gave up and started to sob a bit…  
- No! If I just cry here the undreaming will catch me immediately. And anything is better than nothing!  
She picked up herself in one piece again, and now she was stronger. She found a piece of the Faith she had lost long ago.  
- Whatever you do, I'll stay here defending myself 'till the end! She said and pointed the talisman again in fount of the undreaming, which was very close…  
Because of the undreaming, the campfire had faded away long ago and the place became to be darker and … colder? Zoë began to feel coldness in the numb place.  
- Dream! You tend to dream… you are the real dreamer Zoë, you are… she heard a voice, like a little girl was talking…  
- Faith? She asked.  
No answer. But now undreaming was everywhere. It filled her ears with creepy, dubious voices that Zoë couldn't realize. It filled even her eyes and nose. Now it was so hard to see, so hard to breath…  
- I ain't … give up… She tried to say something else but she felt so intolerable. She took a few running steps but she fell down. The undream folded around her feet, so Zoë tried to crawl.  
It was hard, but she got on a bit. The undreaming felt so disgusting.  
- Hurry up, dream, Zoë, dream! You tend to dream… She heard again little girl's voice.  
"If that's Faith, whatever she's doing there, I better listen. I've saved myself once just by dreaming…" Zoë thought.  
She tried to imagine something nice and familiar, but the situation was so hopeless. She was already out of breath, and soon she might be blind and deaf, dead. The creepy voices just kept confusing her.  
- I'm not giving up! She said, and at the same time she felt falling somewhere. There was only darkles left, so it was impossible to see, where was she.  
The undreaming released at last her feet and she started to fall somewhere in infinity, endless, dark and noisy hole, probably into gap. The only thing she felt she had with her was Vagabond's talisman. But may it help her anymore?

The major war between rebels and Azadis in the Rebel City was worse and longer than people ever thought.  
Rebels amassed their powers, so they weren't as weak as Azadis were expecting. That makes the war more difficult. Enemies died, but instead there came both Azadis and other Rebels. Even Dolmaries built quickly the army and took a part in war.  
Like Kian was expecting, the streets were full of dead and hurt bodies in a couple of hours, both rebel's and Azadi's. You couldn't simply know whose group lost more people or who would win. At least now Kian wasn't lying down dead or hurt.  
He had killed many Azadis in such a long time, and now he was exhausted. "I promise I won't let you down!" He remembered his promising to rebels when they saved him and let go, but he'd be soon dead if he continued fighting to the end of the war. "I must rest some time" he said to himself.  
When he tried to escape some Azadis stopped him three times, so he needed to fight more. Luckily, he didn't loose.  
After three hard fights against his old people, Kian found a way out. He looked once around, but he turned his head immediately back. "The Azadis are wrong…" Kian thought. "…they don't follow the light of the Goddess – they are all in shadows!" Actually Kian ran into shadow too. He didn't want to be noticed by others, the warriors. He didn't even know should him afraid more of rebels, who would kill him if they saw him drawing off, or Azadis, his current enemies…  
After a pretty long walk Kian had two choices: go to the Marcuria city, where he wouldn't be safe for long time, or follow the dark path by the beach. "I have no place to go so…" Kian looked left, to the dark beach path.  
"I'm not taking risks… In fact, I'm doing it all the time." he thought himself. At last he chose left path.  
He started to walk down the coal black way that leads somewhere. Kian expected there wouldn't be any other people – not rebels nor Azadis - hopefully. "If I have enough luck, I could find a place to sleep and rest." he said.  
It was almost midnight. The weather was pretty good, bit chilly but if you were dressed up well you'd enjoy that, definitely. Kian felt the same way. It would be good just walk around, when you're not scared of anything, when there wouldn't be any wars, and when there would be peace everywhere. He felt that he was missing Sadir – how nice it would be just to be an ordinary Apostle student, studying somewhere where was at least one man, Garmon Koumas, who cares at least a bit. But, it is his destiny, and nothing in this world can change it.  
Suddenly Kian started to think about April. He tried to forget her but he saw some kind of visions about her every time he closed his eyes. "It was written in her destiny. And I can't help it – she'd die still." Kian explained to himself. "How much I miss her…" He whispered eventually and took a deep breath. "She was the only one who…"  
It was a slow and silent night, regardless of the war that Kian was far enough. He didn't know how much time it was, but he was certain it was small hours.  
Kian started to look at the sky, it was exactly same like in Sadir in the darkest nights. The moon and stars were blindly shining that looked wonderful. When Kian looked back on the way he saw something in front of him: there was something white and… was it a human body?  
Kian went closer and noticed that he was right. It was a human who was lying in white underwear. She looked like a female. When Kian went more closer he saw a person totally good: she was a woman, with dark hair and in clean, white underwear. The woman was all wet because the waves were beating against her every five second. She was lying on her stomach and holding something in her hand. She looked like she was dead, or in some kind of coma.  
Kian turned her on her back and the first where he looked was her face. Kian couldn't say how old she was, but she looked like twenty-year-old, or maybe younger. It was too dark to guess rightly. But she looked still vaguely familiar, like he had seen her, but he couldn't remember where. The point is, that she didn't looked like April, and her stomach wasn't bloody or hurt some other way. "I've seen a lot of women in my life, and I don't remember their faces or how they looked like. But she does look familiar, and at the same time I see her first time" He said and bowed down to see a woman better.  
She looked more familiar, but Kian simply couldn't recognise her – even when he tried so hard. Suddenly Kian looked at woman's hand. She held definitely something. Kian felt a bit guilty, but still opened woman's fist and took the thing that she was holding. It was a strange medaillon, and in fact it looked like a talisman. Kian got again a strange feeling he has seen this design before, but that was totally impossible. "I'm just too tired …" he sighed deeply.  
Kian noticed a bit late the fact that woman breathed, so she couldn't be dead. Still she lay so quitely, so immobility. Maybe she was in coma when? Kian considering continuing his journey to find a save place, but he felt too guilty again to let the poor, helpless woman lie cold and wet somewhere, so he took her in his arms.  
He began to walk down the path again, keeping the woman closely in his arms. It wasn't so easy to walk, but he felt better now that if he would let her on her own. Kian had taken only few steps, when he heard the woman started talking about something. Her talk was so quiet and not such understandable, so Kian heard things vaguely:  
- Where... am I? I'm not in …mumble anymore? Her talk was only low sputter, so Kian didn't hear or understand everything, at least very well.  
- The ..umn-dream-ing… is… . Kian heard form her voice she was very tired, and bit shocked.  
- Don't worry, miss. We'll be safe soon, I promise. Kian said auspiciously. And actually he meant it. The woman was alive, it was an important point. And at the same time he found a little piece of Faith deep inside himself, so he was certain they will survive somehow – just somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:_ Forgotten**

Emptiness, silence and whiteness – the only things that April could see.

Loneliness, dizzy and hopeless – the only feelings April felt, when she opened her eyes in very unfamiliar place.

She didn't remember anything about her past when she waked up – she saw only whiteness, that is, nothing, soundless emptiness. But in the few second she began to think about past things, and badly she remembered everything.

She was chosen to save the world, when something happened and she became a rebel emissary to defend the Balance and her lands. Bit later she wasted some of her time just in vain – to help the girl, Zoë, whom April hasn't seen before her death. April has got killed on the pier, when the Azadi Apostle, Kian, came by his mission to kill her, but he refused. April had just became trust him but… that was her dark past, destiny, which she hoped to forget – but it still came to mind, even when she's dead now.

_"I'm thinking and moving, it can't be the real death…"_ She thought. _"…or actually it is. The best punishment ever: You're all alone in odd, white place. What more can you do? Hah, gotta love it!"_

April took a few steps down the endless white "path". She wondered why she wasn't hurt or bleeding, because the Azadi stabbed her deeply in the stomach and she fell down, into sea…

_"I guess the Azadies brawling around the Rebel city right now. At worst they'll burn the city down and kill innocent women and children, and the rebels…."_ That creepy thought came into her head and made her sulk more. She was already hopeless being in place like that, and when she continued to think about Azadies and all the things that they could do – she shook her head and shout. _"If I am dead, why cannot I be just… gone?"_

Whole this time she walked, and the more she thought about Azadies the faster she walked – but now she began to run. Run like hell. Finally she got tired, so she stopped and caved in the white "ground"

- My daughter, why you have to run like… uh, like that? Smooth and nice, familiar voice asked her.

April kept quiet. She was breathless so she had no wish to answer, even though she wanted to.

- Don't you recognise me? I'm your mother, April. You should trust me, darling.

- M-mom? She asked panting.

- Yes, darling…

- Mom, please tell what are you-- what am I doing here? April tried to say these words as clearly and as quickly as she could – and now she's panting again.

- I'm so sorry, but it's too hard to explain… Maybe you'll find you own way to describe it.

April didn't see anyone there, but she was sure her Mother's spirit was talking with her, like ten years ago…

- I should be dead, but what the heck I'm doing _here_? Is that some kind of extra- punishment for what I've done? She asked angrily.

- Oh no, April no! And please, try to slow down, and I'll tell you everything.

- I try mommy. She said and gazed upon endless white "path". She didn't here from where that voice came – it was simply everywhere.

- Very good. Like you see-- know, you're dead now. And no one can help you, not even me. The mother saw April was upset but continued still.

- But… there is one chance. But before it, I must tell you--

- Chance? Tell me more!! April disrupted her. She became lively again, little by little of course.

- … Tell you that I'm proud of you, my daughter. And at the same time… The mother was quiet a while. – And at the same time I'm upset.

- Why? What have I done? April asked suspiciously. She even forgot abut chance, which was very interesting a second ago.

- You did things well. You did things like you yourself believed to be right. You defended your lands, your people and the Balance. I'm proud of you.

- But why are you upset? April asked again.

- You… you have forgotten about something…

- Forgotten? About what?

- For this, my darling, for this I'll give you another chance. It shall hurt you. Not a lot and not as badly as previous _cut_, but you will live again. And I expect you will fix the one thing then…

- Cannot you tell me which thing?

- Sorry, sweetheart, but you must figure it out yourself. And I trust you, you will solve it on your ow--[coughs _You__ wi__ll_ solve it. But making you get back to your world may hurt you a bit… And it'll change something…

- Whatever! I don't mind anymore. Anything is better than this… April kept quiet. - …white hell… she whispered.

- So, if you're ready to live me…

- Sorry mom, this is last goodbyes… Pity, I'm not able to hug you…

- Goodbye, my dear, brave daughter… May the Balance be with you forever… Mother said sadly.

Suddenly everything became silent. April didn't hear anything, and she became too tired.

"What's happening…" she thought. Something swept her off her feet and she fell down. She tried to stand up but something stopped her – she was forced to lie down.

The annoying white place became more annoying – the white begun "glittering" that exerted her eyes.

Her mind started to switch off, and the last thing she thought about was _"I'll be soon gone – to the death or back to my world… Oh dear it hurts… Oooooooooh"_

She closed her eyes and started fade away – like Shifting.


	4. Chapter 4,1

**_Chapter 4.1_ 201** _(Wakin' up and find another day…)_

- Is he home? Mrs. Abaza asked her husband.

- No answer like always…

- [Beep sign When we should try again later… like always.

- …Like always since his only daughter die-- was in coma.

- Gabriel needs time, you know it honey. If our daughter was dead, would you be happy, or even feel ordinary?

- Of course not! Uh, come on, let's go inside. He's not home… or maybe he just won't see us these times.

Gabriel thought he wouldn't ever cry but the situation forced him to. Zoë, his only valuable treasure, his only daughter in the world he loved so, was gone. He felt very guilty because he was stuck on his business- trip too long – unknown things had happened about that Gabriel had no clue, and he couldn't change destiny anyhow. Now he was sitting, tried to avoid crying, and let his business collapse. He knew that it was totally wrong, but he had no wish to continue it. He took all the guiltiness himself.

_"If was home just bit earlier… If I didn't left home… She'd be here, with me right now…" _He sobbed.

From time to time it became bit darker and darker – of course in Casablanca was never too dark, but still. When Gabriel looked at the clock, he saw it was small hours. He was exhausted, but he didn't want to sleep. He had no reason to be awake, except for waiting for the last call from hospital.

Gabriel got up from his chair to have a little walk – in house of course. He looked at the stairs, but he didn't want to go there, because he knew that will wait him there: a dark, empty room. Empty wall, except for Zoë's old friend's, Olivia's, picture. Cute, cheery and smiling Wonkers(like always), who smiles even through Zoë's death. No, Gabriel just hasn't any guts to climb up there…

Instead of walking circles he went at the window. It was so wonderful view on the outside. Stars were shining and glittering more than he has ever seen. In fact, it was Gabriel's first time when he looked at the starry sky. _"Who knows, maybe Zoë is somewhere here, maybe she's looking right now at the same amazing sky…"_ He whispered.

When he had said he's last word, he saw something very beautiful: The Falling star. It was the most shining and beautiful star, he has ever seen. He hoped it was a sign, so he prayed from all his heart for Zoë. _"Dear beautiful Star please, let her, oh just let her be alive! I don't ask more that it! You can take whatever You want to, but let my dear daughter be alive, please…"_

Looking back on the clock Gabriel noticed how much time was. It was 03 o'clock, and he felt beginning headache and real tiredness, even a bit stress. He went still back on the sofa.

Gabriel took a picture of him and Zoë. It was so sad view. There was picture about Zoë and Reza too…_ "I can't believe Reza is guilty too…" _He thought.

The headache was galling, so Gabriel lay down on sofa. He closed his eyes, but didn't fall asleep in long times. About half past five he was sleeping.

Gabriel woke up and noticed that clock was 2 p.m. He had slept quite long. The reason he woke up was phone. It rang. Gabriel rushed to answer:

- Gabriel Castillo.

- Hello, my name is Hannah Gilmore. I'm calling form Casablanca Center Hospital about your daughter.

- W-what about her? Gabriel sound, and in fact he was so nervous. It was a final moment.

- We have the… final news about her… Mrs. Gilmore began.

- Anything good? Gabriel said quickly.

- I'm afraid no… You daughter, she's… dead. Mrs. Gilmore sound so sad and sorry.

- What did you said? Dead! It can't be… no… NO!

- I'm sorry, but she is… We did everything, trust me, everything that we could do but… nothing helped. She's gone now – eventually.

- I'm… Thank you. Can I visit you… immediately?

- Of course. I'm Hannah Gilmore again. Second floor, room 163. I'm sorry again about what happened…

- I know. I come as soon as possible. Thank you again!

- Have a save trip. Good bye! Mrs. Gilmore closed the phone.

Gabriel sighed deeply and get ready for the trip. But she was dead… Zoë was gone now. He was on his way to say last goodbyes to his daughter – he will not see her ever again…

April grasped air and opened her eyes. She was shocked and looked around, where she was.

The room was gray and strange, and it looked like old. April realized she was lying in clean bed, covered in white sheets. "… making you get back to your world may hurt you a bit…" April heard vaguely Mother's words inside of her head over and over. "Get back to your world…" So she was in Stark when? If she was, Stark has changed a lot… The room looked like… it was under a huge collapse. It looked familiar though. April was certain she has been here long ago.

But what she forgot when, maybe her friends… Charlie and Emma… or Zoë? April grasped again. She had unexplained feeling. It felt so bad, so uncomfortable, so lonely.

Looks like I'm in the hospital right now. April said at last. - The sheets… She looked on the bed. At the same time April heard footsteps; someone was coming here. "I'm not in a right mood to chat with strangers… Doctors. I'll pretend I'm asleep." She thought herself and turned away from the door-way. She cuddled in the sheets as good as she could and closed her eyes. She heard the person, probably doctor, was in room.

- Thank you, Gabriel said to taxi driver. The cab got away and Gabriel noticed he was all by himself in Hospital's garden. He couldn't see anybody there – today was probably a slow day.

Gabriel walked inside in hospital. "Mrs. Gilmore, room 163, second floor…" he remembered.

At last he found the room. There was a note there reads: "Doctor Harrison" Gabriel was insecure but knocked on door still.

- Good afternoon! The woman opened the door and said. She was probably Hannah Gilmore.

- Hello, I'm Gabriel Castillo. I came here—Mrs. Gilmore butted in.

- Oh yes, Mr. Castillo. I'm so sorry what happened… Mrs. Gilmore sighed. – Come on, follow me. I'll take you to your daughter.

- Mrs. Gilmore looked back and closed the door.

- Oh I'm sorry, I've forgotten to tell you. Doctor Harrison isn't here right now. He's in other hospital because of her wife. Their first baby had just borned.

- I understand… Gabriel started. – Looks like today is quite slow day…

- Yeah, I bet it's the slowest day within living memory! Today wasn't any hard situations – only few kids who have broken their arms or legs, senior citizens for which few have a flu, one girl who got over of fever, some other patients who get better and better and… Mrs. Gilmore keapt a pause. - And you daughter… After coma…

- Gabriel noded but he was still quiet. Now was time for last goodbyes.

Mrs. Gilmore lead Gabriel to room 201.

- Pardon me, Mrs. Gilmore… Gabriel said.

- Call me just Hannah, she smiled. – Yes?

- When I last saw my daughter, she was in room 137…

- Ah… yes, we have moved her in this room because… [coughs We've moved her here. I'm sorry for that, the room is quite… uh, well… old and unclean. Hannah said and opened the door.

- I'll leave you alone. When you're ready come to my-- to Doctor Harrisons office. [Sighs It's time to say last goodbyes.

Hannah walked away while Gabriel stepped in room.

_"Hopefully he doesn't care about room because we have some problems with free rooms..." _Hannah thought. _"Actually now I'm in a mood for cup of coffee…" _She just manage to catch a few steps, when she heard Gabriel's voice.

- Mrs. Gilmore… Hannah! Wait a minute, please! He shouted and walked very fast to Hannah.

- I-- I'm sorry about room, but we have problems with them and… She tried to explain.

- No, no! The room is… OK, but…

- Something wrong? She asked quickly and anxiously.

- The girl in room 201… She's not my daughter.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 4,2

**_Chapter 4.2. _Wakin' up and find another day…_ (Part 2)_**

- Excuse me? She's not your daughter? When who-- Hannah was confused.

- She is not! Zoë looks different and…

_- Zoë?_Hannah asked.

- Zoë Castillo, she's my daughter…

- Wait, wait, wait! Hannah said and tried to calm Gabriel down. - Let's go to my-- Harrison's office, and talk about it more.

Hannah led Gabriel quickly to the office, and there she showed to Gabriel a note. There reads Gabriel Castillo and his cell number, and Max Lake and Max's phone number.

- I don't understand… Gabriel began.

- Listen, Doctor Harrison gave me your and Max's names and cell numbers, and explained quickly what had happened. You know he was rushing to other hospital. And so, I misunderstood badly… I thought your daughter was Miranda and Max's daughter was Zoë. I didn't think about last names a lot… I guess I owe you to know all: Miranda has got a very high temperature, and she didn't stood it and died. And your daughter… She survived from coma.

- What? Zoë's… alive?

- Yes, but can I tell you all? So, I thought Miranda was alive after high temperature and your Zoë was dead… And by mistake I took you to Miranda's room… I'm so sorry for such a misunderstanding! In fact, I had a hard workday yesterday so I hadn't slept well… Is there anything I can do to you?

- It's OK but… can I see my daughter now?

- Oh yes, certainly! Follow me, she's here close by with my-- Harrison's office.

Hannah and Gabriel started to walk. Gabriel couldn't believe it was true – his daughter is still alive!

April was turned around and tried to pretend she was still asleep when the stranger came into "room".

- Good morning mistress! Doctor said. April was insecure, should her answer or not - but she whispered by mistake:

- Good morning…

- Glad to see that you're OK now. How you slept?

- Good, Sir doctor… I'm fine, thank you… April continued whispering. Now she was sure it was a doctor.

- Mmh yes… nice to hear that, miss… he sound bit wondering.

April wanted to know how she had found, but she thought it may make doctor ask more and more – and eventually he may send her somewhere – in police station or in the madhouse. April wasn't even able to decide which one was more awful; Stark has probably changed a lot in ten years.

- Can you please tell more about you – who are you? Doctor asked.

Yeah, it was a thing April wouldn't like to talk about, so she kept quiet. She totally wanted to be alone. After a short while she whispered again:

- I-- I'm sorry Sir Doctor, but I… She didn't know anything she could say.

Doctor sighed.

- Why you keep calling me "doctor"? He asked suddenly

- I-- I'm not in hospital? Where am I then? April asked wondering. She wanted to turn around in order to see the man, whom was talking to her. But she didn't do it yet.

- Such a silly question, miss. Man shook his head(that April couldn't see) and continued:

- Can you turn around, I'd like to see you better…

April thought a second and decided to show her face to man. He sounded trustworthy. Like… her old friends, Emma and… Charlie. She was sad because she had totally forgotten them – how they talked, looked like and all other things.

- I could tell about me if you-- She stopped talking. It was only a silence left when she continued: – I… know you… from somewhere… Who-- April started talking again, but before she said everything she wanted to say - memories caught her. April shook her head – it can't be! It was all an illusion, her eyes were lying! The man; he was…

- Here we are! Hannah said smiling. – You don't mind if I leave you alone?

- Of course not! And thank you again, I shall not forget…

- Hannah! A nurse disrupted her. – Doctor Harrison is here, just for you to know.

- Thank you! I'll be there soon. Hannah said and turned to Gabriel and opened the door into Zoë's room.

- So you're welcome. And I'm so sorry again for worrying you that much…

- It's OK, the most important thing is Zoë's alive now. Gabriel said and stepped into room. Hannah closed the door and went to Harrison's office. _"At last now I must have some coffee – or I will do every__ other thing__ wrong again…"_

Gabriel took a few steps toward the bed, where was definitely lying someone. Someonenoticed him and turned to see.

- Zoë? Gabriel asked. He felt a little tear came to his eye.

- Dad? Is that you? Weak voice asked him.

- It's me, Gabriel, your father, Zoë… Gabriel came to bed and saw it his own eyes – his daughter was lying there, bit pale, weak and shocked – but OK. Gabriel asked her still:

- Are you OK?

- Yes, I think so… Zoë kept a little pause and continued - Oh dad, if you knew that I've been thought… I promise I will not do anything like this anymore! But… I'm OK now…

- I see, Gabriel smiled. – Promise to tell me about your adventures later? He asked.

- Yes, daddy! I will… later.

- I'm sorry my sweetheart, but I need to talk with doctor, he is here right now. Is there anything you want?

- No, I'm fine, thank you. Zoë smiled too. – But… are _you_OK? She asked carefully.

- Well… I've been worried about you but… Now I'm feeling good again. Gabriel saw Zoë was relieved, so he went to the doorway again.

- I need to go now, you know… But I promise to be soon here… I promise…

- I'll wait, daddy! And I promise to tell you about the longest journey I've ever had…

- So we have a deal? Gabriel laughed and went away. It felt like it was a first day of his life, when he was that happy.

- I'm Kian Alvane, miss.

- Kian? April asked with such a wondering voice.

- Do I know you? Kian asked and shook his head. April's face was quite unrecognizable for some reason.

- I thought you've been arrested or killed or…

- Slow down Mistress! I don't even-- wait, I… Kian gone quiet. Now he got stronger feeling that woman was familiar.

She knew about that he was arrested – and probably the only woman who knew it was April. But it is impossible – she was dead, definitely. And her face – it looked bit different, younger. Thought it has all the same appearance like April's face. Soon Kian realized that woman hasn't got any make-up, water has probably cleaned it away. And her hair – it wasn't as dark as Kian was expecting. In fact woman's hair was brown, with some dark shades. And her beautiful eyes are… so familiar, blue-colored. No, there wasn't any logical explanation except for… she must be April.

- A-- April? He encouraged himself to ask it. Now he realized her perfectly. He saw April was smiling a bit.

- Bravo! She said and clapped her hands. – Though it took some time to guess …

- I can't believe you're alive! Whole this time I thought you are--

- Where am I? April just asked in spite of his question. Kian looked at her bit strangely but answered still:

- You're save now. Would you mind if I tell you things bit later?

- I would. April said rudely. "She is… so different" Kian thought himself.

- OK, I found you lying on the shore somewhere and I had no guts to leave you alone, helpless, cold. So I've walked few miles and at last I've took us to the Shadow Ship in Marcuria harbor. The… Dark Person talked something about Wave and let us go to the ship. So we're here in Dark People Library now – save. Kian said in the same, rude strain too.

- Ah-ah! Nice to know… April just said and kept quiet again. She looked bit thoughtful.

- So… Would you answer now to my questions please? How you survived? What happened?

- Believe or not… I don't know. I woke up in strange white place and bit later I woke up here again... Listen, I'm not in a right mood to talk things out, bit later OK? I need to be alone for a while! Kian saw April was more that out of order. She was so insecure, bit angry and uneasy, like she has lost something form herself. Like she has the hardest day she ever had.

- I think we should talk things out now--

- WE should talk? We're don't know each other at all – you're the Azadi- Apostle, assassin, and we're enemies – how's that? And didn't I told you to leave me be! April almost shouted. She was all about to start cry so she turned around.

- "She's not OK. She's not herself" Kian thought himself and said:

- If you really feel that way… Kian didn't want to argue with April so he went out of the room. Soon he heard little sobbing. "Better leave her be…" He thought and grasped. There was something about that woman, and he knew he will solve that somehow… like it was his duty right now.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We can't escape it…

April hasn't cried that much ever. It was so long since she last cried – even in her hardest times she held her own. But now it felt like she wasn't able to control herself at all so that she let everything slip and cried for all sad and immoral things she did and had felt. Bittersweet memories of her friends, of people she loved so, of everyone who had helped her on her longest journey and for every, everything which was always in her heart – she cries for that now.

- Good morning… Glad to see that you're OK now… How you slept… April heard man's voice. _"Oh no, not again…"_She thought.

- Glad to see you're OK, April…

- Mother? Is it… you? April asked and stopped crying suddenly. She tried to look where her mother was, but she didn't see anybody or anything. She was like in emptiness again.

- Like I was expecting, you are hurt a bit… Mother said sadly. There was silence for a few minutes. April was wordless. Soon Mother continued:

- … but now my duty has come to an final end, and now is your turn…

- What? April was confused. Whole these ten years she had heard strange things, which she needed to understand and solve. She was simply fed up with them.

- I'm sorry for this but… now is time to say very last goodbyes… Bye, my daughter. I shall not forget you… Then came the silence. The feeling was frustratingly familiar; April felt the same loneliness, silence and helpless like she was in white place again. A few questions were running thought her mind.

After a while April opened slowly her eyes. She noticed she was cuddled in the white sheets in Dark People Library, in the same room where Kian had brought her, in the same bed where she was lying all this time. She didn't know how long exactly she was "gone", speaking with mother. She felt bit dizzy. Soon she realized someone was sitting on the bed and holding her shoulder. April touched the hand.

- You woke up already? The voice was Kian's. When he realized April was all about to turn to him he took his hand off and stood up. April looked at him bit angily.

- Didn't I told you to--

- …leave you be? Kian continued. - Yes, you did but… I… He didn't know anymore what to say.

- Forget about it… I'm sorry I… wasn't myself then… I'm not myself anymore… April shook her head. Her talk was insecure and faint somehow. It sounded like she was whispering.

- I'm sure you will be… We just need to talk, don't we? Kian tried to encourage her to talk things out.

- You know I'm not in a mood for it… April said and sat up on bed. She had enough of lying. _"First he found me in my __undies__ and now I'm crying in front of him… Oh, that's so… humiliating__"_ She thought herself suddenly.

- Looked like you was asleep for a while. Did you see a dream? Kian tried to sound friendly.

- Well, yeah… Nothing special, it was just a dream…

- Otherwise, when I found you you've been talking about undreaming… Do you know anything about it; and what is it? April looked confused.

- I-- I don't know. Ask someone else – maybe I was just sputtering something and… No, I need to be alone… please? I'm fine and I can take care of myself. You can go now wherever you want to. April started to get angry again.

- But if I have nowhere to go?

- What? So… go back to the Southlands where you're from, to your Azadi empire or… wherever!

- But… I'm not Azadi anymore. Kian sound bit sad. – I've been let down so badly and I… turned against my own people. The rebels saved me, so I've been almost forced to fight against Azadies. But soon I escaped the war and found you and… you know the rest. April couldn't believe that Kian just told her.

- So… if you're not the Azadi when who—

- I don't know. Didn't I tell you that I have nowhere to go. So I stay here for some time, and then I'll decide where I can go. He sounded so convincing.

- I see. And understand. April grasped. She was all about to say something but she didn't. She was thinking again.

The room was silent. Both Kian and April were searching right words, but they didn't come. At last Kian said what he didn't want to:

- You wanted to be alone? So I'd better go when… April noded and he turned around. He gave up trying to solve April's "mystery". She was hiding herself very well. Kian went to the doorway and almost gone away when he heard April's voice again:

- Wait Kian! Don't… go. She sound bit uneasy. Kian came back.

- Yes? He just asked. April was quiet. She didn't find the right words again. But she needed to say something, so she began:

- Well… _"Quickly, say something…"_ She thought herself. - …You wanted to talk things out… do you? She said at last. _"Darn, not that!"_She mocked herself thinking.

- Ah, yes… I guess I could help you somehow then-- If I knew more… But if you wanted to be alone, I leave you. Kian smiled a bit.

- No! April shouted. - Ah… no, no. Y-you could stay here, if--. April stopped talking. She was feeling dizzy and weak again, and she was sure she would say something very stupid if she continued.

- OK, let's talk… I guess you're able to understand, and maybe even to help… She said finally. April sounded so calm suddenly, she almost whispered. Actually, she was just nervous and insecure again.

- I think so. Kian smiled and sat on the headboard. – So… you really don't remember anything after your death-- sorry, I meant--

- I know, I know. Well, like I said I woke up in all-white place. Soon I heard my Mother's voice … I didn't understand much, she said that I was dead but there was one chance to help me to… survive. But before helping me she said I've forgotten something… soon I woke up here… . Kian thought a few second and said:

- Well… you have no idea what you have forgotten? He went closer to April.

- I… don't know. Things change, you know. But… some people keep telling me I lost my Faith, like I've forgotten about it. I couldn't say it's still true, but… I don't know, really. April was uneasy again. Kian didn't say anything for that so they both were quiet. Suddenly April looked into Kian's eyes and began:

- I… must confess you something… April looked down. It was easier to talk now.

- …so I… April sighed deeply and began again – So I just wanted to say that when you were sent to kill me… you refused, even though you could get killed. I never thought about that but… I appreciate it very much now. Like I had said, you are the real thing, an honorable man. And you saved me… April gone quiet. She didn't know should her has told this to Kian. He was wordless, but smiled still.

- I… April didn't continue that. She just put her arms around Kian's neck and hugged him with such a passion. Kian smiled and put his arms around April's back too – it was affectionate hug.

April got indescribable feeling again – she was torn deep inside, she has lost and forgotten things, which made her life more uncomfortable. She felt dizzy and weak time to time, like now. But at the same time she felt good, warmness and… affection. She has totally forgotten how that feeling felt. It was so nice, warm and somehow indescribable. But she couldn't call that feeling love – yet.

They were hugging for seconds, soon minutes. When April realized what she was doing. She took quickly her arms off of Kian's neck and coughed a bit. Kian kept holding on still.

- I… April began again and started thinking herself: _"Da__mn__! I'm torn and additionally ashamed! I real lost control to myself…"_

- It's OK. We're living such hard times, you know it… Kian sound so tender and trustworthy, so charming.

- You _are_ the real thing, Kian… I-- I trust you, totally. April said at last. She couldn't escape the feeling so that she hugged him again and whispered.

- You know we can escape anything in this word… If we just want to… Trust me, I know we can. But…

- Yes? Kian sounded so close.

- …I know I've lost and forgotten many, many things and one of them is… love. We-- I can't escape it anymore. I don't mind is it love at first sign or whatever but… I love you. I mean it feels like… love. April was quiet and looked quickly into Kian's eyes. – OK, OK, I know it's just a fuss but…

- No, no! Kian began. – You're not fussing! He spoke with such tender tone. - I need to tell you something… I love you as well. Kian looked upon April. She lifted her head quickly, so they were now face to face.

- R- really? April was bit surprised. She thought she was just fussing all the time because of the state she was in.

- I do, April… I don't know but there is something about you, which making me fall in love. You are honorable woman too, trust me. And I--. April smiled at last. She felt so good, she almost forgot about the pain which was hurting her soul everywhere. Now the pain became to be bliss.

April wanted to tell Kian to shut up, but instead using words she hugged him more affectionately and they kissed. It was happiness, passion and tender … _T__he __L__ongest __K__iss_ they both have ever given.


End file.
